La dame de la taïga
by So-chan07
Summary: [Contes Défaits] Il est une dame qui hante la taïga. Il est une dame dont la magie perd les hommes.


**Résumé :** Où l'on découvre la véritable nature d'une dame.  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent aux frères Grimm et au folklore populaire.  
 **Notes :** Écrit pour un appel à textes sur le thème de la magie. Si cela fait écho au mythe de la biche blanche dans votre esprit, c'est normal : c'est voulu. Pinterest d'ambiance

* * *

Sœurette entendit alors la source chuchoter : « Qui boit de mon eau devient chevreuil. » Sœurette cria pour mettre en garde Frérot. Mais déjà Frérot s'était agenouillé au bord de la source et buvait. Quand les premières gouttes touchèrent ses lèvres, il fut transformé en jeune chevreuil. Sœurette pleura sur le sort de son frère. Le petit chevreuil s'allongea tristement auprès d'elle. Sœurette finit par dire : « Ne pleure pas, cher petit chevreuil, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. » Sœurette se pencha auprès de la source et but de son eau.

Extrait d'un conte populaire scandinave

* * *

Tommi souffla sur ses doigts gelés. La neige encroûtait ses moufles qu'il avait glissé à sa ceinture le temps de ramener un peu de vie dans ses doigts. Le garçon finit par les suçoter un par un avant de renfiler ses gants. Il savait que si un adulte apprenait qu'il se trouvait dans la taïga, qu'il avait défié les lois humaines, il recevrait plus d'un coup de bâton sur les fesses. Mais Tommi n'en avait cure. Il voulait _la_ revoir, celle qu'aucun adulte ne pouvait approcher : la reine de la taïga.

Se rallongeant sur le sol, Tommi avança, son nez chatouillé par les herbes levant, de temps à autre, la tête pour observer les alentours. Il l'avait déjà aperçu, une fois, alors qu'il était parti quérir du bois. Un éclair blanc, une image presque impalpable. Depuis Tommi voulait la revoir, imprimer une image durable dans son esprit pour narrer son exploit. Même s'il était un enfant, il ne manquait pas de courage et voulait le prouver. Après tout n'avait-il déjà pas réussi à ramener ses six frères à la maison alors que tous, au village, les pensaient morts de froid et de faim ?

Une branche craqua. Tommi se figea, tendant l'oreille. Poussant sur ses coudes, le garçon leva la tête. Ses yeux s'arrondirent. _Elle était là._ Plus blanche que la neige, ses grands yeux noirs insondables regardant au loin. Ses jambes semblaient si fines que Tommi avait l'impression que son père aurait pu les briser aussi aisément qu'il maniait la hache pour couper le bois. Tommi vit la dame se tendre et regarder dans sa direction. Les yeux posés sur lui l'obligèrent à se redresser, net.

L'enfant trembla. La dame le scrutait et ce regard le glaçait jusqu'aux os. Lorsqu'elle vint à sa rencontre, Tommi ferma les yeux. Et tel un condamné attendit la sentence.

* * *

Lorsque Tommi vit l'homme descendre du renne, le garçon eut un haussement de sourcils. L'homme n'était guère grand – son père le dépassait d'une bonne tête ainsi que l'ensemble des habitants mâles du village. Pourtant tous courbaient la tête face à cet individu aux cheveux bruns mi-longs flottants sur ses épaules, au regard vert foret. Les colosses scandinaves donnaient du « Majesté » à cet homme qui, d'apparence, n'avait rien de transcendant. Il était commun aux yeux de Tommi, d'un commun affligeant.

Il ne ressemblait en rien aux empereurs que l'on croisait dans les contes.

Même sa voix n'avait pas l'impétuosité que l'on prête aux grands hommes. Elle chantait, doucereuse comme une berceuse.

— Qui a vu la dame pour la dernière fois ?

La foule s'écarta, projetant Tommi sur la scène. Le garçon porta la main à sa tête, plus par réflexe que par réelle douleur, caressant du bout des doigts la bosse qui ornait son crâne. Stigmate de sa dernière escapade dans les bois. Le garçon rentra la tête dans les épaules et avança, bougonnant tout bas. Les adultes ne pouvaient pas régler les affaires entre eux ? Tommi garda la tête ostensiblement baissé, et ce alors que ses yeux lorgnaient les bottes de l'étranger. De cet homme que tous nommaient l'empereur de Scandinavie.

Sous ses yeux les bottes reculèrent et l'empereur se baissa. Tommi releva la tête, intrigué. Les adultes ne se courbaient jamais devant les enfants. Qui était-il cet homme ? L'empereur le regardait sans mot dire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Du bout des doigts il se gratta la barbe, nonchalamment.

— Veux-tu qu'on en discute à l'intérieur ? Tommi, c'est bien cela ? Je suis certain qu'une bonne boisson chaude et quelques biscuits sont nécessaires pour raconter ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu veux bien venir ?

Face au regard intrigué du garçon, l'homme haussa les épaules.

— Je ne t'oblige pas, tu as le droit de dire non. Personne ne doit t'imposer quoi que ce soit. Mais si tu me racontes tout, je pourrais aider la dame.

Tommi se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, réfléchissant.

— Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal ? finit-il par demander, du bout des lèvres.

L'empereur posa sa main sur le torse de Tommi.

— Je te le promets. C'est une promesse entre hommes.

Même son père n'avait jamais usé de ce mot envers Tommi. On devenait homme lorsque le poil vous poussait au menton, que vous meniez un exploit digne de figurer au sein des récits racontés lors des veillées. Le garçon, flatté, bomba le torse et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Suivi de près par les villageois Tommi escorta l'empereur au sein de la taverne. C'était curieux de voir ce lieu pratiquement vide, les adultes se masser au fond, contre les murs, laissant tout espace à l'empereur et au garçon. L'enfant se sentit fier de s'asseoir à une des tables, lui à qui on avait toujours refusé l'accès à la taverne « un lieu pour adultes. » Dès que la boisson chaude fut servie, le garçon ne se fit pas prier pour tout raconter.

— Y z'ont du déjà tout vous dire. (Tommi mentionnait là les adultes du village.) Plein de gens disparaissent dans la taïga et moi je sais pourquoi. (Tommi baissa la voix comme s'il confiait un secret.) C'est la dame qui fait ça.  
— Et elle fait quoi ? demanda l'empereur, jouant le jeu du garçon, baissant lui aussi la voix.  
— Elle leur envoie les esprits. Des petits bonshommes qui forcent les adultes à danser, danser jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tellement la tête qui tournent qu'ils savent plus retrouver leur chemin. Et quand ils reviennent au village, y sont incapables de dire ce qu'ils ont eu. Mais moi je sais parce que j'ai vu la dame le faire.  
— Et à quoi ressemble-t-elle ?  
— Une biche. Une biche toute blanche avec de grands yeux noirs. Et des sabots tout durs.

Tommi se passa la main sur son crâne, tâtant sa bosse. Le coup de sabot lui avait fait voir plus d'une chandelle.

— Tu saurais me mener jusqu'à elle ?  
— Je sais pas m'sieur... (Sentant le regard de son père entre ses omoplates, Tommi se rattrapa.) Vot' Majesté. Moi je me cachais pour la voir. Vous savez, comme quand on doit chasser une proie. Se fondre dans le bois, se faire tout petit. Mais vous êtes sûr de pouvoir réussir ? Tous les adultes y se sont fait avoir.  
— Je ne suis pas un adulte comme les autres, Tommi. Je suis un empereur.

À cela Tommi ne trouva rien à redire. Dans les contes les empereurs étaient des héros et arrivaient toujours à vaincre la magie.

* * *

L'empereur Klaus s'était dissimulé derrière un arbre, attendant. L'homme avait veillé à ôter toute arme de ses poches, tout fer qu'il pouvait porter sur lui, les déposant à proximité de la taïga. Il avait opéré lentement, comme s'il menait un rituel, sous les regards des villageois qui attendaient, silencieux.

La taïga bruissait de vie. L'empereur Nikolas Klaus le sentait. Il avait plongé au sein d'une fourmilière grouillante. Même s'il ne les voyait pas, il pouvait percevoir les multiples vies qui l'entouraient. De l'arbre qui lui servait d'abri aux insectes qui grouillaient au sol. Il en était de même pour la magie. Il suffisait à Nikolas de poser sa main sur l'écorce de l'arbre pour sentir le bouillonnement réchauffer son épiderme. La taïga en était saturée. Un être humain lambda pouvait se sentir si grisé par toute cette effervescence magique environnante qu'alors il pouvait se laisser bercer par de folles illusions.

Ce qui pouvait expliquer les témoignages hasardeux des adultes revenant des bois, leurs paroles décousus. Leurs esprits, exposés à tant de magie, avaient alors perdu tout sens de la réalité. Rares étaient les êtres à pouvoir supporter tant de magie sans perdre la raison : les fées, les animaux... et les enfants.

Une branche craqua. Nikolas se tendit, se collant davantage contre le tronc de l'arbre. Sa joue frôlant l'écorce, l'homme se tourna vers la provenance du bruit. Il la vit immédiatement. Il était impossible de ne pas la voir. Plus blanche que la neige qui recouvrait le sol, elle posait sur le monde un regard insondable. Elle rappelait les biches blanches des légendes, ces proies tant recherchées par les chasseurs en mal d'amour qui espéraient que, s'ils pouvaient en approcher une, ils embrasseraient une femme.

L'empereur sortit de sa cachette, laissant sa main glisser sur l'écorce. La biche braqua sa tête vers lui, instantanément. Chacun jaugea l'autre du regard, attendant. Nikolas montra sa main libre, écartant les doigts pour que la biche vit bien qu'il n'avait aucune arme en sa possession.

— Ainsi c'est vous, la dame des bois ? Tommi m'a parlé de vous. Un bon garçon. Vous lui avez fait une peur bleue à votre dernière rencontre.

La biche ne bougeait pas, hormis ses oreilles qui se tournaient vers l'humain pour capter le son de sa voix. Nikolas continua son avancée, pas après pas, la neige crissant sous ses pieds. Les doigts de sa main droite veillaient, toujours, à toucher l'écorce d'un arbre.

— Vous n'êtes pas une biche commune, n'est-ce pas ? Vous sentez la magie autant que ces bois. Vous devez bien avoir une raison pour embêter ces pauvres villageois qui osent venir sur vos terres, dame de la taïga.

Sa main gauche se tendit, paume vers le ciel, laissant à la biche le soin d'approcher ou non. La voix de la créature résonna sous son crâne. Une voix comparable à celle d'une jeune fille terrorisée.

 _Laissez-moi ! Je n'ai rien demandé... Rien !_

La biche fit volte-face comme si on avait tiré, d'un coup sec, sur une bride invisible. Ses sabots projetèrent la neige avec force. Nikolas ne bougea pas, tendant simplement son corps vers l'avant, ses ongles crissant sur l'écorce de l'arbre le plus proche. Ses lèvres formulèrent une excuse muette.

La biche fit un bond sur place, stoppant net sa course. Nikolas la vit se dresser sur ses pattes arrières tel un cheval rencontrant un obstacle. La biche chuta dans un bruit sourd, amortie par la neige dense qui recouvrait le sol. L'empereur s'approcha d'elle à pas pressés. De la buée s'échappait des naseaux de l'animal. Les yeux de la biche l'observaient, les veines de son cou palpitaient. Elle était terrifiée. Nikolas posa sa main sur son encolure.

— Désolé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Sous l'ordre de l'empereur, les racines qui retenaient les pattes arrières de la biche se détendirent. L'homme caressa l'encolure de l'animal, tentant de l'apaiser.

 _Que me voulez-vous ?_

— Vous aider.

 _Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ?_

— Vous n'avez aucune raison, c'est vrai. Je viens de vous infliger un mal, je suis humain, un prédateur et vous un animal, une proie. Mais vous n'êtes pas que cela. Vous avez été autre avant d'être biche, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez beau avoir une autre apparence, votre regard est celui d'un humain. Votre voix est celle d'une humaine.

La biche releva la tête, son souffle chaud chatouillant la main de Nikolas. Une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses grands yeux noirs.

— Je peux vous aider. Du moins essayer. Je ne garantis rien.

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivera ?_

— Au mieux vous redeviendrez celle que vous étiez avant. Au pire...

La mort. Froide, inévitable. Nul besoin de la mentionner. Chacun d'eux avait senti sa présence planer au-dessus d'eux tel un oiseau de sombre augure. Un temps passa. La scène s'était figée. Ce fut la biche qui bougea en première, donnant un coup de museau dans la main de l'empereur.  
 _  
Faites. Ce corps ne m'a pas permis de sauver mon frère. Ces bois ont été mon refuge mais aussi un tombeau. Vous savez, parfois, cela me manque tant de pouvoir à nouveau marcher sur deux jambes. Comme avant..._

La biche se remit sur ses pattes, chancelante. L'empereur se releva en même temps qu'elle, prêt à la soutenir si elle flanchait. L'animal laissa l'homme poser sa main sur ses omoplates.

 _Guidez-moi. Expliquez-moi._

— Le rituel peut prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps, tenta d'expliquer l'empereur Klaus. Il y a en ces bois une forte intensité magique qui pourra nous être utile. Le rituel pourra aussi se montrer très... douloureux.

 _Sûrement moins douloureux que la mort d'un frère._

La biche accrocha le regard de l'empereur, sans ciller.  
 _  
Je suis prête. Faites. Vite. Avant que je ne change d'avis._

* * *

Les villageois, demeurés aux abords de la taïga, tremblèrent d'un même mouvement en entendant le hurlement. Plus animal qu'humain, il semblait résonner jusque dans vos os, se propager dans votre sang. Tommi et les autres enfants se bouchèrent les oreilles en claquant des dents. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur les joues du garçon.

— Il avait _promis_ ! grinça le garçon. Il avait promis de ne pas lui faire du mal !

Des mains tentèrent de se saisir du garçon alors qu'il courait vers la taïga, au mépris du danger. On réussit à lui ôter son écharpe, son bonnet. Mais l'enfant continuait à courir, glissant même hors de sa veste aussi preste qu'une anguille. Personne n'osa le suivre lorsque sa silhouette s'engouffra entre les arbres, happée par l'ombre de la taïga.

* * *

 _N'arrêtez pas ! Je vous INTERDIS de vouloir arrêter !_

Le corps de la biche était secoué de spasmes, se tordant en des positions qui, à leur seule vue, provoquaient un malaise. L'empereur se refusa à détourner la tête, se concentrant sur le rituel. Il vit des doigts humains remuer neige et boue, cherchant une prise, quelque chose à laquelle s'accrocher pour ne pas dériver. Les yeux de la biche brillaient comme jamais, ornant un visage à la fois humain et animal. Cette fois la voix retentit dans l'atmosphère, et non plus dans l'esprit de Nikolas.

— N'a... rrêtez... pas...

* * *

Tommi courait guidé par les cris, les jambes tremblantes, le cœur pulsant dans ses tempes. Il était terrifié comme jamais. Il n'avait encore jamais perçu de tels hurlements. Ce devait être à cela que ressemblait les gémissements d'un condamné à mort. Le garçon chuta plus d'une fois, emporté par sa propre vitesse, s'entremêlant les jambes.

Ses doigts le picotèrent comme si de l'électricité s'était mise à couler dans ses veines. Il avait déjà perçu une telle sensation lorsqu'il avait approché la dame. Se laissant guider, Tommi arriva dans la clairière. Le hurlement resta bloqué dans sa gorge, retenu par la stupeur.

La dame gisait au sein d'une neige rendue grise par la terre remuée. La nuque ployée en arrière, elle observait le vide. Tommi n'entendit pas les imprécations de l'empereur. Ses pas le menèrent vers ce qui avait été la dame de la taïga, la biche blanche des légendes. Doucement il saisit la tête de la dame, la posant sur ses genoux. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

— Vous aviez _promis_ , cracha-t-il à l'empereur, la colère pulsant dans sa voix juvénile. Vous l'avez... Vous l'avez...  
— Elle n'est pas morte.

Le ton de l'empereur Klaus n'admettait aucune réplique. Prenant la main du garçon, il l'obligea à la poser sur la gorge de la dame. Sous ses doigts Tommi sentit les pulsations, la mécanique du corps.

— Qu'est-ce que... Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda le garçon, le regard bouleversé, ne comprenant plus rien.

La tête reposant sur ses genoux n'était ni humaine, ni biche. Les yeux étaient demeurés les mêmes, presque trop grands pour ce visage aux traits vaguement humains.

— Elle va redevenir ce qu'elle était. Ce qu'elle fut. Une humaine comme toi et moi. Mais tu dois me faire confiance Tommi. (L'empereur s'était agenouillé auprès du garçon, brisant toute barrière) Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Tu vas lui parler. Ne t'arrête pas. Elle risque de crier, de pleurer. Ce sera une épreuve très difficile. C'est aussi douloureux que de naître. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de subir tout cela ?

Le garçon comprit, à la vue du regard que posait l'empereur sur lui, que la question n'était pas posée à la légère. Qu'on lui demandait de prendre une décision d'adulte – une décision qui pouvait être lourde de conséquences. Les cheveux de la dame étaient rêches entre ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir la fourrure des oreilles de biche, la chaleur qui émanait de ce corps.

— Je vais... essayer.  
— Essayer c'est déjà beaucoup, souligna l'empereur.

Le rituel reprit alors son office. Tommi vit la magie scintiller en une lumière crue, aussi pure que le pelage de la biche. Il sentit la terre bruire sous ses fesses comme s'il s'était retrouvé sur un organisme vivant. Les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent et, entre ses bras, la dame s'agita. Alors il lui parla. De ses rêves, de ses escapades au sein de la taïga, de ses idées de jeux – de tout, de rien, de ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. Et la magie se déroulait en longs rubans de lumière tentant de dénouer, dans les tréfonds du corps de la dame, les nœuds d'une malédiction.

* * *

Sœurette devint biche en buvant l'eau de la source. Trouvant refuge dans les bois, Frérot et Sœurette vécurent comme deux habitants des bois, oubliant même qu'ils avaient été humains avant. Mais leur bonheur ne plaisait guère à la belle-mère qui, pour les punir, leur envoya les loups à leur trousse. Sœurette était agile et vive – elle réussit à s'échapper, sans mal. Frérot était jeune et impétueux. Oubliant qu'il n'était que chevreuil, et non cerf, il défia le chef de la meute. Sous les yeux terrifiés de Sœurette, Frérot fut mis en pièces.

Extrait d'un conte populaire scandinave

* * *

— Je suis désolé.

La femme déployait ses doigts, l'un après l'autre, renouant avec ce corps abandonné depuis des lustres. Dos appuyé contre un arbre, la dame de la taïga retraçait son corps du bout des doigts. Elle flottait dans la tunique de l'empereur, maigre vêtement que lui avait donné l'homme afin de masquer sa nudité. Geste que Tommi n'avait guère compris, habitué qu'il était à côtoyer mère et sœurs au sein du foyer. Mais il avait détourné les yeux, par principe, en sentant le regard de l'empereur sur lui.

Les doigts de la femme touchèrent ses fines oreilles qui bougeaient, mues par un réflexe : des oreilles de biche. Elles remontèrent pour caresser les bois, aussi tordus et élancés que ceux d'un cerf. Ses jambes se balancèrent dans la neige, ses yeux observant ce qui ornaient ses pieds : des sabots.

Elle le voyait bien, à l'expression de l'empereur, qu'il n'était pas satisfait. Elle n'était pas redevenue humaine, n'avait pas abandonné totalement son enveloppe de biche. Elle était les deux à la fois. Une hybride.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. (Sa voix était rauque. Difficile de parler après des années à demeurer sous la forme d'un animal.) Regardez ! (Elle tendit ses bras, agita ses doigts.) J'ai à nouveau deux bras, deux mains, deux jambes... (Sa main se posa sur sa gorge.)… Et une voix.

Voyant que l'empereur ne semblait, malgré tout, guère soulagé par cette déclaration, la femme-biche se rapprocha de lui, posant sa main sur celle de l'homme.

— Vous m'avez aidé plus que vous ne pensez. Et vous avez aidé ces gens que j'ai injustement fait souffrir. Il me faudra m'excuser auprès d'eux...

L'hybride baissa les yeux. Elle avait des cils longs, recourbés, ombrant de grands yeux noirs. Des yeux de biche. Tommi se racla la gorge, rappelant qu'il était là lui aussi. La femme-biche se pencha vers lui, lui prenant la main. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la bosse qui ornait le crâne du garçon. Un sourire contrit plissa ses lèvres.

— Je ne voulais nullement te blesser ce jour-là. Merci. Merci d'avoir été là toi aussi. Merci d'avoir cru en moi, de m'avoir aidé. (Son regard alla de Tommi à l'empereur) Désormais je peux à nouveau vivre comme je le souhaite. Partir quelque part, faire le deuil de mon frère...

Le silence s'épaississait. Tommi le brisa. Tous ces blancs l'ennuyaient profondément.

— Vous savez m'dame, moi je pense que... Vous devriez partir avec l'empereur. C'est lui qui a tout fait, moi j'ai juste... raconté des histoires. (Les grands yeux de biche le troublaient. Sa langue butait sur les mots.) Les empereurs sont des gens très puissants et intelligents. Il doit connaître tout le pays !

La dame acquiesça aux propos de Tommi, les approuvant pleinement et entièrement. L'empereur sembla vouloir parler, probablement pour s'opposer à cette décision. La femme-biche l'en empêcha, prenant la parole.

— L'on est responsable des êtres dont on prend la charge. Je vous suis aussi redevable qu'un moineau que vous venez de soigner alors qu'il est tombé de son nid.  
— P'pa m'a déjà dit ça une fois, renchérit Tommi. Si je ramenais un animal perdu à la maison, je devais m'en occuper. Le nourrir et tout. Parce que c'était _ma responsabilité_ !  
— Je suis votre responsabilité maintenant, conclut la femme-biche d'un sourire audacieux. Vous m'avez aidé à renaître dans un nouveau corps. Il vous faut veiller à mon éducation désormais.

À tout cela, l'empereur ne trouva rien à répliquer.

* * *

Les adultes eurent beau dire Tommy n'en démordait pas : la dame était bien plus ravissante que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Entourée de l'empereur et du garçon, la femme-biche fendit la foule d'une marche hésitante, maladroite. Elle avançait à petits pas, chancelante sur ses sabots, manquant de tomber à chaque pas.

Les villageois échangeaient à voix basse, l'observant par en-dessous ou la détaillant comme une bête curieuse. C'était donc cette jeune fille gracile qui avait fait tourner la tête des hommes qui avaient osé entrer dans les bois ? La femme-biche demeura la tête droite, avançant aux côtés de l'empereur. Lorsqu'il la mit sur le dos du renne, elle eut un frisson. Sa main caressa le pelage de l'animal. Son frère aurait pu lui ressembler, s'il avait davantage vécu.

Sa main serra celle de Tommi en une poigne ferme, emplie de remords. Tous deux auraient voulu se connaître davantage, sentant qu'ils auraient pu se comprendre même à demi-mots. Tommi lui rappelait son frère – la même fougue, cette volonté de briser les interdits des adultes, d'aller de l'avant. Néanmoins l'hybride ne pouvait pas rester. Elle avait déjà causé bien assez de torts en ce village. Et même si aucun mort n'était à déplorer, nombre d'hommes ne retrouveraient jamais, totalement, leurs esprits. Et cela les femmes du village ne pourraient jamais lui pardonner.

L'empereur et la femme-biche quittèrent le village sans un mot, entourés de l'escorte impériale – un groupe d'hommes aux airs revêches, aux regards d'acier. Les bras de la femme-biche entouraient le torse de l'empereur tandis que son regard observait le village rapetisser au loin.

— Y en a-t-il beaucoup des... comme moi ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Des êtres ni-humains, ni-animaux. Des êtres juchés sur la frontière.

— Quelques-uns, confia l'empereur. Des victimes de la magie, des êtres dont le corps a muté ou n'ont pu retrouver leur forme originelle.  
— Si vous le voulez bien, empereur, j'aimerais protéger ces gens. Ces êtres qui me sont semblables. Vous m'aiderez ?  
— Bien sûr.

Dans cette affirmation, la femme-biche y puisa de l'espoir. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de la taille de l'empereur. Un avenir s'ouvrait à elle. Un avenir lumineux.


End file.
